Batman
Bruce Wayne The story of the Dark Knight is common knowledge at this point in modern culture. Young billionaire heir Bruce Wayne was walking down an alley one night when his parents were gunned down in a mugging gone awry. Since then, he devoted his life to stopping crime in Gotham City so that no boy must lose his parents the way he did, and to do so, he takes up the vigilante persona known only as the Batman. In terms of this particular game, this comes at a time where the caped crusader has been doing this for quite a few years now. He has already moved past the Year One era and the police had grown to accept his presence. He already had three separate Robins as sidekicks (Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and Tim Drake), as well as having Bat-Girl. However, 5 years before the present, the Killing Joke event occurred, and Barbara Gordon was crippled, and the entirety of that comic is canon. Except in the end, after the now famous moment where the Joker actually makes Batman crack a smile, we learn that Batman actually did try to kill the Joker, attempting to strangle the Clown Prince of Crime to death once and for all. Batman was about to end the clown's life when he was stopped by GCPD, and in the ensuing attempts to restrain the bat, an officer was put into a coma and the Joker managed to escape. Batman, seeing what he had done, flees and goes into deep hiding, while the police resume their policy to bring Batman down. Commissioner Gordon, knowing that Batman was trying to help, steps down from being commissioner when he is told that he has no choice but to take down the Bat. Many of the GCPD don't actually want to take Batman down, but many still do. Batman has since then stayed much more to the shadows and much more to himself, not wanting to take any new sidekicks or protege's for the fear that he will either cause them pain too, or that they'd be taken down to get to him. The original character of Batman was created by DC Comics, specifically Bill Finger and Bob Kane. Attributes Height Weight Eye Color Hair Style & Color ALL GADGETS/POWERS/ABILITIES AVAILABLE TO USE Thrower: Batarangs Explosive: Explosive Gel Grapple: Bat-Claw Electric: Shock Gloves / R.E.C. Special Vision: Detective Vision Counter: Glide: Cape-Glide Flight: --- Fire: Ice: Cryo Grenade Controlled Thrower: Remote Controlled Batarang Stunner: Cape Swish Quick Escape Method: Smoke Pellet Hacking Device: Cryptographic Sequencer Melee Weapon: Fire Arm/Gun: --- Blade Weapon: Shield/Defensive Item: Zipline: Line Launcher Rope/Lasso/Etc: Specialized Traps: Camera Drones: Fast Travel: Bat-Wing Voice Changer/Mimic: Voice Modulator Lazer: SPECIAL CHARACTERISTICS (Such as Water-Breathing, Mutant, Kryptonian, etc.) ALTERNATE COSTUMES SPOILER ALERT IN-COMICS CANON POWERS/ABILITIES & SUCH TO TAKE ACCOUNT OF Powers Abilities Paraphernalia SPECIFIC GAME-PLAY MISC. THINGS SPECIAL INTERACTIONS WITH OTHER CHARACTERS (Why must we include Batman in the game? Well, the whole game play style system is based on the Arkham Games... Oh, and BECAUSE HE'S BATMAN!!!) Category:Character Page Category:DC Category:Hero Category:Justice League Category:Bat-Family Category:Batman Category:ACT II Category:Level 9 Category:ACT I Category:Images Category:Image Included Category:DLC Character Category:Civil War DLC